


Distance

by germanjj



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, Poetry, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: A short poem about love and distance. I had to get the last sentence out of my head, and this is what I did with it.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Distance

I measure the distance between us  
In words spoken  
In sentences written  
And you're right here

When I measure it in time spent  
In embraces shared  
In my lips touching your lips  
I wonder if you remember that I exist

There is cruelty in your absence  
In my longing  
In our paths crossing  
Too often to let either of us forget

There is tenderness in your eyes  
In my touch  
In our bodies  
When we are afraid we will

Long ago they had told me to love you  
And I did  
But then they never told me  
When to stop


End file.
